Taken
by Persephone LoM
Summary: When a vengeful perp is decided innocent by the jury, he'll continue with his victims, Olivia Benson being the next one. I can't believe I finished this story in one night. Can you guess what movie inspired me? Just read the title
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Title: **Taken

**Author: **Sylvia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Law & Order.

**Summary: **When a vengeful perp is decided innocent by the jury, he'll continue with his victims, Olivia Benson being the next one.

XX

"I can't believe they let that bastard go. We had so much on him!" Elliot slammed his fist against his desk.

"Not enough." Olivia sighed, running her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. It had been a long, tiring day. "At least we tried. Now I guess we just wait."  
"Wait, Liv? Wait for what? Another woman to get killed? This is bullshit."  
"We'll get him next time, El."

"You don't know that. This is ridiculous! He kills anything and everything that gets in his way! Which included two children of one of the women he slaughtered, three husbands, and family members of the victims. We have no idea who could be next!" He shouted, standing up. She nodded slowly in sad agreement. His outburst caught the attention of other people, looking over and staring at him.

"Quiet down, El. People are staring."

"I don't really care right now, _Livvie_."  
"What's your problem?" She narrowed her eyes at her partner, crossing her arms.

"My problem? You! 'Oh, everything will be okay, _El_.' 'We'll catch him, _El!' _'There's a light at the end of every tunnel, _El!_'"

"Okay, I'm fairly certain I've never said there's a light at the end of every tunnel. And don't call me Livvie."

"Oh, boohoo. You're really getting on my nerves, Benson. Not everything Is about you!"  
"I never said it was!" She shouted back, standing. Everyone stared at the partners who were mentally preparing for a shouting match.

"Benson, Stabler!" They looked towards Cragens office door to see him standing in front of it. "What the hell Is going on?"

"Just a slight disagreement, captain.." Elliot said in a low voice.

"Well work it out! Ryan Micheals was claimed innocent today and released. There's no telling how long before another body turns up."  
"Should we keep tabs on him?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely not. Not putting our jobs on the line. I suggest you two go home, get some rest." Cragen said.

"Okay." Olivia nodded. He walked back in to his office.

"I'm still angry with you." Elliot said.

"You have no reason to be. But, feelings mutual." She glared at him.

"Oh yeah, Benson. You're always making yourself the victim. Poor, poor Liv." He snarled.

"I'm going home." She gritted her teeth together, walking past him.

"Walk away like you always do."

"You've got some nerve making this about me!" She turned swiftly and yelled.

"Oh, just leave already! No one wants you around here anyway! Leave and don't come back. Bye now!" He yelled, waving her off. She shook her head softly and just left before letting her eyes tear up. Elliot sat back down, no one bothering him in fear of making him even angrier. He had a short temper. A few minutes later his cell rang.

"Stabler." He said. He just heard snickering.

"Who is this?"

"Big mistake letting your partner walk out like that."  
"Who the hell is this!"  
"Olivia Benson dies in six days if you don't find her before then. Good luck detective Stabler." The voice said roughly, then hanging up. Elliot just heard dial tone for a few moments before agknowlegding what had just happened. Standing up, he hung up the phone and ran outside, hoping it was some sick prank. Opening his cell phone again, he dialed Olivia's number. Instead of her picking it up, or it just reaching voicemail, the same males voice spoke.

"Olivia can't come to the phone. But I can give her a message." It snickered. Elliots eyes widened in fear.

"No."  
"Yes." It said, then hung up. Elliot ran back inside the building to get all the help he could.

**XX**

Once everyone was informed on the situation, Cragen was giving out orders.

"I'll have people trace the number that originally called you Elliot. Munch, Fin, ask around the perimeter Olivia vanished in, show people a picture of her, try to find witnesses. Elliot drop by Olivia's place if it's empty and everythings in order locate Ryan Micheals and bring him in for questioning." He explained.

"I concur." Munch nodded. Fin and Munch walked out, Elliot a far away look in his eye.

"Stabler?" Cragen asked. His attention snapped back to Cragens. "Did you hear me?"  
"Uhm, yeah. I'll go do that." He said. Cragen stared after Elliots retreating figure, worry lines creasing his forehead.

XX

"Have you seen this woman?" Munch asked, showing a picture of Olivia. The woman didn't even glance at the photo, she just shook her head.

"Seen this cop?" Fin asked a young boy.

"Nope, sorry." He walked off.

"Why do people suck?" Fin asked. "No ones even looking. Damn."

"Have you seen her?" Munch showed a picture of Olivia to a man.

"Yeah, actually!"  
"Where?" Fin asked, approaching him.

"Right over there." He pointed to an alley." A man pulled her down there."

"Can you describe him?" Munch asked.

"Only saw his back. Definitely had brown hair from the looks of it."

"Micheals has brown hair." Fin muttered.

"Thanks for your help." Munch nodded at him, running with Fin to the other side of the road. They cautiously walked down the alley.

"Nothing but a damn dumpster." Fin sighed. Just to be safe, Munch pulled it open. Nothing but garbage.

"…Munch." Fin said. He looked over to where Fin was pointing. There was a window to a basement by their feet.

They approached the front door of the small townhouse and knocked. A woman in her mid-forties opened the door, looking worn and old, short boy-cut hair, smoking a cigarette with heavy bags under her eyes, smelling of booze and smoke.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm detective Munch, this is my partner Fin."

"Fucking police? REGGIE!" She screamed. A man a couple of years younger then her ran down and walked in to the doorway. "They're police. Reggie what the fuck did you do now?"

"Me? You're the one who was caught smoking crack." The detectives raised their brows.

"He's joking, of course." She said nervously.

"May we come in?" Fin asked. Reggie stepped aside and the woman gave him a dirty look.

"Calm down, Sandra. 'Less you're on the crack again, there's nothing to hide." A puff of smoke blew in his direction and he coughed. "Damn, sis, calm down."

"Screw you, Reg."

"Are you the only ones that live here?" Munch asked once they entered, seeing three bottles of coke on the coffee table.

"Our cousin Ryan moved in with us after some damn cops accused him of raping and killing some whores and his apartment tenant kicked him out."

"Ryan Micheals?" Fin glared.

"How'd you kn-You aren't the cops that helped get him in this false trouble, are you?" Reggie pratically growled.

"He's guilty of raping and killing those girls and you know it. So help us out here. Where's he staying."

"The basement." Reggie crossed his arms.

"May we take a look?" Munch asked.

"Depends. Do you have a warrant?" The detectives sighed in defeat.

"Didn't think so. Get out. I'm loyal to my cousin."

"Sir—"  
"GET OUT!" He shouted. The detectives had no choice but to leave.

**XX**

Everything seemed normal at Olivia's place. Nothing was out of order. Or missing. Except her. Elliot ran his fingers over her furniture, sighing sadly. Walking over to the table, he picked up a picture of him and her smiling at the camera, arms around each other. He ran a finger over the picture of her and his bottom lip trembled.

"_Oh, just leave already! No one wants you around here anyway! Leave and don't come back. Bye now!"_

He so deeply regretted those words. And he never should have let her walk out. If he hadn't had that attitude with her they would have left together, he would've given her a ride home. She'd still be safe. But because of him, god knows what she's going through. Because of him. Elliot whimpered lowly, fighting his hardest not to cry. He couldn't cry. She needed him to be strong. Liv needed him. His cell rang.

"Yeah?" He asked, too weak to answer the way he usually did.

"Elliot, I traced the call he originally made. Payphone in front of a motel on Jericho Turnpike."

"What about Livs cell?"

"I could only track it to a dumpster down the street, he's smarter then we thought. Warner checked it for finger prints but we only found Olivia's. Guess he wore gloves."

"Okay. I'll go to the motel now." He swallowed.

"Bye, Elliot." Cragen hung up. Elliot closed his phone and took one last pitiful glance around the apartment before leaving it.

**XX**

Olivia cried out as a knife punctured her shoulder. Tears slid down her face. She wasn't supposed to feel this weak. She's strong. She lasted as long as she could with her tough composure, but it faded after a while and all that was left was a frightened woman. She hated feeling so weak. That wasn't who she was. She was strong. Hell, she usually saved Elliot, not the other way around.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Aren't you enjoying this, beautiful?" The man asked her.

"Never." She spat.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" He smirked, playing with a knife in his hand. "Let's play doctor." He laughed. "You can be the patient." Olivia's eyes widened and she screamed.

**XX**

No one at the motel said they recognized Ryan. He figured they were all too afraid. He had to be behind this. Who else could it possibly be? Elliot slowly left the motel in defeat and got in the drivers seat of his car. His phone started vibrating and he looked down at the caller ID.

Benson calling.

It said. He widened his eyes and flipped it open, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello!" He shouted.

"Hello Elliot." The mans voice said.

"Ryan Micheals."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know. I know it's you. I've always known you were guilty. You bastard."

"Think what you want, but I'm not him."

"You're lying."

"Do you want to speak to Olivia or not? Because you're making me angry and I'm close to just hanging up."

"Wait, wait. Please, let me speak to her."  
"Mmm, nah. I want you to meet me somewhere."  
"No. I have to know she's alive first. Then I'll do it. Let me talk to her!" There was a small pause. "Hello?"  
"Fine. You have 60 seconds." Elliot heard shuffling over the line.

"El?" A weak womans voice asked.

"Liv, oh my god." He sighed.

"I miss you so much." She cried.

"Oh god, I m-miss you too." He choked out, running his hands over his face. "I promise I'll find you." Elliot bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He had to save her. She needed him. Olivia was scared. She didn't want to die. So he had to save her. He could only imagine how hurt she was.

"How much did he hurt you?" Beat. "Liv?"

"A lot." She whispered. Elliot closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, I'm so sorry." He whimpered.

"I am too. It's okay, El. I forgive you. I know you were upset."

"Can he hear me?" Elliot asked, thinking of trying something.

"Yes." She responded. There went that theory. He couldn't ask her if it was Micheals, or try and get her to say code of where she was. If she even knew.

"I swear to god, I'll find you." He gripped the phone tightly.

"I know you will. I have faith in you. You're a good cop. I know you will."

"That's enough." He heard the man say, pulling the phone from Olivia and back to himself.

"Wait, please. Just one more minute." Elliot pleaded.

"No." The man laughed.

"I'll kill you when I find you." Elliot said so violently, he even surprised himself.

"Goodbye detective." The connection went dead. Elliot sat still for a minute, and then numbly placed the phone on the passenger seat. He stared ahead of him, and then started slamming his hands violently on to the steering wheel, over and over.

"NO NO NO NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He became hysterical, uncontrollabely crying. He needed Liv. She was his lifeline. Kathy left him, he only got his kids on the weekends, and she was always one hundred percent there for him. He had no clue what he'd do if she was lost to him forever. He cried in to the palms of his hands, banging his head against the back of his seat.

"Liv…" He mumbled.

**XX**

Everyone met back up at the precinct.

"No one at the motel had seen Micheals." Elliot said.

"Except they let you speak with Liv." Casey stated, more then asking.

"Right." He muttered.

"And Ryan has been staying with his two cousins Reggie and Sandra, in the basement. Ironically she was pulled in to an alleyway by a guy with brown hair and then vanished. The only place they could have gone through is the basement window, which is located in the alley." Fin crossed his arms.

"He's behind this." Elliot stated.

"If that's not enough for a warrant, I don't know what is." Casey said.

"So you can get one?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Most definitely. But not until after you find Ryan Micheals and interrogate him. We'll see how far that goes." She explained.

"I'll go back to the house now." Elliot said.

"Bring Fin." Cragen spoke up.

**XX**

They showed up at the townhouse of Sandra and Reggie's.

"Hello handsome." Sandra winked at Elliot, then turning to glare at Fin. Elliot cleared his throat.

"It's important that we speak with your cousin, Ryan." He said.

"I'll see what I can do. But first, you have to do somethin g for me." She licked her lips.

"Uhm, yes?" Elliot shifted in his spot nervously.

"Take a seat inside." She stepped aside allowing Elliot to walk in, sticking out her foot when Fin was about to enter, "accidentally" tripping him. He stumbled but managed to stand straight.

"Oops." Sandra smirked. Fin shook his head and sat beside Elliot inside.

"Where's your partner?" She asked Fin. "The old balding skeleton?"

"He had something else to take care of. This is Detectiv e Stabler." Fin pointed out.

"Got a first name, _Detective_?" She slurred seductively. Fin couldn't help the minor chuckle from escaping his mouth. Elliot was probably petrified. This woman looked fifteen years older then what she was, worn and disgusting from years of smoking and drugs.

"Doesn't matter. Your cousin?" Fin rushed.

"I'm not letting you speak to him." She hissed.

"Before you seemed alright with it." Elliot stated.

"Well, this bastard changed my mind." Fin rolled his eyes.

"Please." Elliot decided to put his charm to use. "It's uh, really important. I need to speak with him _immediately_." He spoke in a slow soft voice, giving her a sultry half grin.

"O-Okay. He's in the basement, where he's been staying. Feel free to down there."

_Jackpot_.

Elliot nodded his thanks and made his way to the stairs leading to the basement, Fin trailing behind.

"Unbelievable." Fin muttered, Elliot chuckling slightly.

"I have a way with words." They opened the door and walked down, drawing their guns out. They heard a woman screaming, and ran down.

"LIV!" Elliot called. When they found the area with the woman, they saw a woman chained to the wall, Ryan standing over her. But this woman wasn't Olivia. She was blonde, looking about twenty, cuts and bruises marring once perfect skin.

"Get away from the girl! Hands on your head!" Elliot shouted. Ryan placed his hands on his head and stepped away, Fin grabbing him and cuffing him, giving him his rights. The woman seemed out of it, he definitely drugged her. Elliot untied her and helped her stand, grabbing a nearby blanket that was layed out on the bed and wrapping it around her.

"You're safe now." He whispered, his heart clenching in his chest. What the hell did this bastard do with Olivia?

XX

"You can't keep me here. You have nothing." Ryan said.

"Nothing? Is that so? You were arrested for murdering and raping five women.."

"And declared innocent."

"Detective Benson was grabbed by a man with brown hair," He pointed at Ryan's brown hair, who just narrowed his eyes back at the detective, "And ironically went missing in the alleyway that happens to have the window to your basement in it, the only way to get out of that alley without walking back out of it." He snarled, slamming his hands on the table in front of Ryan.

"Not to mention there was a woman found naked and battered, tied to a bedpost in your basement."  
"Rough sex." Ryan shrugged.

"She was DRUGGED!" Elliot screamed.

"She got high. I know drugs are illegal but, hey. I wasn't even the one who got high."

"You're one twisted little bastard, you know that?" Ryan Micheals just smirked, calmly sitting in his seat. "Where's Detective Benson?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, not losing eye contact with Elliot, just smiling.

"WHERE is she?"

"Don't know. Hope you find her though. Wasn't she…._delicious_." Ryan chuckled. Elliot couldn't contain himself, he balled his hands in to fists and jumped across the table, hurling Ryan against the wall, choking the life out of him. Cragen and Munch busted in, Munch pulling Elliot away.

"Elliot!" Cragen shouted in a scolding tone. He said nothing, and just walked out, anger radiating off of him in waves. "What the hell was that!" Cragen followed after him.

"I can't, okay? I just can't. Not where Olivia is involved." He shuddered. Fin rushed in to the room.

"The girl found in the basement, Molly Rivers, just woke up. She's at Mercy Hospital." Fin explained.

**XX**

"He seemed really nice." Molly's bottom lip quivered. "He brought me back to his place and we were kissing a lot. We went in his basement and then, out of nowhere, he hit me. I struck him back but he sh-shoved me to the wall." She choked up.

"Take your time." Elliot said, standing next to the hospital bed.

"He said that I'd be joining all of the other women soon." She sobbed. Elliot's heart picked up speed. Joining the other women?

"What else?" He urged.

"H-He knocked me out, and when I woke up he was injecting something in to my arm through a needle, and I was n-naked. I got really woozy. F-For some reason he pulled out a digital camera and took a picture of me and said, 'This'll go in to the catolouge.'" She shook. "I have no idea what he meant by that."

"Catolouge.." Elliot whispered.

"He said I was sexy, and he'd have no problem selling me. That his best customer would probably buy me. His best customer l-loves blondes."

"He's selling women." Fin stated. Elliot swallowed.

"I kept blacking out, and when he found out I wasn't a virgin, he was so angry and he kept beating me, and raped me a few times." She sobbed harder, wiping her face with the tissues that were kept in a box next to her on the bed. "I blacked out again and heard him on the phone when I woke up. I don't remember much about what was said but.. he said, 'Yeah, she's unconscious right now. Blonde. Heimen not intact though.' Then the guy on the other line said something and he said, 'I sold her yesterday.' That's all I remember, other then him hanging up."

"Okay." Elliot said. Fin expected him to ask more, but he seemed to be shaken, like he was unable to speak, so Fin spoke for him.

"What else happened?" Fin questioned.

"The next thing I remember is you two showing up and cuffing him." She whimpered.

XX

"Alright." Cragen nodded once what Molly had said was explained to him. "What we'll do is, we'll let Ryan go."  
"Captain!" Fin was shocked.

"We'll let him go- and Elliot and Fin will follow him, everywhere he goes. Catch him in the act of buying or selling, or kidnapping more women." Cragen explained.

"That could work." Elliot said quietly.

"Question him a bit more, then let him go."

XX

"You sell her? That what you did with Olivia? Hm?" Elliot asked, Fin in the room with him this time. Cragen wouldn't let him be alone with him again.

"I didn't touch the bitch." Ryan muttered.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Elliot demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ryan responded full force.

"Mickey Sampson. Farrah Williams. Tina Smith. Wendy Rocker. Gabby Fischer. And now Molly Rivers. All of the women you raped. All of the women that died. You never got a chance to sell them so you _killed_ them. Other then Molly of course. Why'd you kill them instead of selling them, hm? No one wanted to buy them, they were too unwilling, fought back too much? Had scars on their bodies that put down the price?" Elliot questioned, lips pursed. "Hm? Or were you just bored. Needed something to do."

"I didn't do shit." There was a long pause.

"You're free to go." Elliot stepped back. Ryan looked back and forth between Fin and Elliot.

"Really?" Elliot just pointed to the door. Ryan smirked and got up, exiting.

Cragen decided they wouldn't start following him until the next day, since Ryan went straight home and to bed right after he left the precinct. But when Elliot got back to his home, he couldn't sleep. Kathy had the kids this week and the house was quiet. Laying in bed with nothing but his boxers on, he couldn't focus on anything but Olivia.

When was she coming home?

**TBC**


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters from Law & Order SVU.

**CAUTION**: This story is rated M for a REASON. Read at your own risk. Meaning. This is a dark fic.

**XX**

Elliot sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, yawning. They'd been following Ryan for almost an hour and the only places he'd gone were the bank and dunkin donuts. Waiting outside of the donut shop, he sat in his car.

"Maybe he spotted us." Fin suggested.

"Doubt it. We've been pretty damn careful." Ryan walked back out of the shop, but there was no donut in his hand. Or coffee. Instead a man in his forties stood next to Ryan. The two detectives sat up straight in their seats.

"Wish we could hear what they were saying." Elliot grumbled. They saw the two men shake hands. The unidentified slightly older man was wearing a business suit. Fin took out his phone and discreetly took a photo. Elliot shot him a questioning look.

"So we can identify him." Elliot nodded, satisfied with Fins answer. The business man passed Ryan the large suitcase in his hands.

"Should we make the arrest now and see whats in the suitcase?" Fin asked.

"No way. We need him to lead us somewhere important. Plus, it could be nothing. And we'd be screwed."

"True." The two guys walked towards Ryans convertible and got in, Ryan starting the car and driving.

"Let's roll." Elliot started his own car and slowly trailed behind Ryans, staying a few cars behind. A thirty seven minute drive brought them to where Ryan finally stopped. They got out of the car and entered a very large, old, worn out, abandoned building.

"The hell?" Fin raised his eyebrows.

"Let's plant the microphone. Quick and easy." The two got out and quickly and quietly made their way to Ryans car. They opened the doors to it and hid a small microphone near the stick shift which was barely noticeable, therefore they could eavesdrop on any conversation happening inside of the car.

They got out of the car and scurried back to their own, Fin pulling out his walkie.

"This is agent Fin requesting backup for a potential lead in finding detective Olivia Benson, at -" He looked to Elliot. "Where are we?" He asked. Elliot glanced around.

"I don't really know."

"How the hell am I supposed to get backup then?" Elliot shrugged.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful."

"We'll need a female cop down here." Elliot said.

"For what?"

"To disguise ourselves. This is obviously the market where they sell and buy these women from what I can tell. So why not make ourselves one of the potential buyers or sellers, looking for someone to buy the woman I have with me. Our best way inside."

"I guess, but it seems too dangerous."

"Fin." Elliot said. "It's Liv." His friend sighed.

"We can't get backup. We don't even know our address."

"Then I guess we go in as buyers." Elliot made his way towards the door.

"What if Ryan sees us!"

"Then we avoid him."

"And if that doesn't work?" Elliot turned to look at Fin.

"Then we're screwed."

**XX**

Olivia lost track of how many times she'd been violated or beaten. She just knew that she had to look disfigured from all of the pain inflicted upon her. She ached everywhere, sore all over. Throbbing pain between her legs where no one was the least bit gentle. There'd been a few men. Some people liked to "Test" products before buying them. She'd never been so weak in her life. She was locked in a bedroom until tonight, when she'd once again be brought out and humiliated, showed off to the public like an object on sale.

But that was basically what she was here. No one cared. No one had a soul. She didn't even see anything when she looked in their eyes. Just lust and pure evil. She'd watched two girls get murdered in front of her earlier, and was helpless to stop it. They were the strong-willed ones. They wouldn't back down, and even though Olivia whispered to them that they had to stop or they'd die, they fought back nontheless. And they both got shot in the head.

Olivia was in too much pain to lift her hand and wipe at her tear filled eyes. She just wanted to die. To end this torture. Anything to end it. She wondered what Elliot was doing at that moment. If he was panicking over the loss of her, or if he even cared. She knew in her mind that he cared, but after so much torture, begging for him to rescue her, when he never did, she felt that he didn't even want her back. It had been a bit over a day since she was kidnapped, but to her it was months.

This much torture would have to take months to get through.

The door slammed open.

"Hey there girlie." A disgusting and smelly man said. "Time to put you up for auction. 'Bout damn time." He grabbed her arm and practically threw her off the bed. She fell straight to the ground, like a ragdoll.

"Get up." He narrowed his eyes.

"Can't." She mumbled painfully.

"GET UP!" He seethed. "I don't want to bring more damage to you. Lowers the price." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She dangled her arms over his back. She was numb. The man brought Olivia in to a dark room and ripped off the little slave-looking robe she had on so she was naked. She automatically brought her hands up to shield herself.

The man opened a closet and grabbed a leather bra and panties.

"We dress 'em up before we put 'em up for sale. Makes 'em look prettier. That way men wanna see whats underneath, encouraging them to buy." He wiggled his eyebrows. Olivia looked down at her feet. He handed her the leather under garments.

"Put them on. Now." She carefully slid the panties up her legs, pain coursing through her as the leather rubbed against her thighs. She took the leather bra and strapped it on, tears sliding down her face. Three more women were shoved in to the same room as her. They were given small pieces of clothing to wear as well. The man then handed Olivia black heels. She took them and put them on her feet, her bottom lip wobbling.

The other women were already crying, not even trying to hide it like she was. Two of them seemed to be younger then her. One looking around seventeen, the other twenty. The older one was about 46. Olivia was 38. She still had too much time to die now. She didn't want to die. It was almost funny how often she changed her mind. Sometimes she wanted to die, sometimes not. She just wanted the pain to stop. Funny, yet no one was laughing.

The women were uncapable of laughing at this time.

**XX**

Elliot Stabler was always a tough man. He felt strong and confident constantly. But from the moment he met Olivia Benson, everytime her life was threatened, or even everytime she cried in front of him, he felt that strength and confidence weaken. It broke his heart when she was sad, and destroyed him when she was in danger. They were so close to finding her, he just knew it. But he was terrified. Part of him didn't want to find her, because the moment he did, he knew he'd break down in to tears when he saw her condition.

He knew it wasn't good. But he didn't know it was as bad as it was.

Fin and Elliot walked through the large building, men holding on to shaking women, people browsing, screams being heard from behind closed doors, drugged women laying motionlessly against the wall. As badly as they wanted to help them, they knew that for now, they couldn't. First and most importantly they needed to get Liv. She was their main concern right now.

A man in the middle of the room caught their attention when he hushed it's occupants.

"The auction will start in five minutes!" He shouted. Everyone seemed to rush in to a room, so Elliot and Fin followed. There was a large circular room, a large clearing in the middle, seats all along the sides to look at the middle where the auction must be taking place. The room was very dark, other then a small flourescent light in the middle of the room. There was a door at one side of the room where no seats are, where everyone would probably come out of.

Elliot and Fin anxiously sat down, dreading to see the women get humiliated up there. It would take every fiber of their being not to do something about it. These women were getting their spirits crushed, watching the pain unfold before their eyes, yet they could do nothing. A man walked out of the door and in to the center of the room with a microphone. His booming voice bounced off of the walls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to one of our greatest auctionsyet!" He shouted, people applauding. Elliot was curious as to why there was a large red button attached to a mini table in front of every chair.

"For you newcomers to this whole business, welcome." He smiled. "I'm Richard Lyon and I am the host of these auctions. The buttons in front of you are for bidding. Press it everytime you will bid higher then the last person to bid. Our first woman up is a budding young virgin, between the ages of 15 and 18, with the stage name we've given her, Lexi! By the way newcomers, we name every slave that is auctioned off since they're not going to tell us theirs, obviously." The crowd chuckled at his minor joke.

The young woman was pushed out of the door, men applauding. What shocked Fin, was that some of the bidders were women themselves. What a sick world. "Lexi" was petrified. She stood there, holding herself until a security guard whipped her, forcing her to put her arms down. People ravished her with their eyes, feasting on her delicate beauty.

"Can I get 100 for this young beautiful virgin? 100?" Richard Lyons shouted. A man next to Elliot pressed their button.

"Three hundred can I get three hundred!" A woman pressed the button. Elliot gritted his teeth, trying his best to remain calm. That could've been his daughter up there. He almost lost it after thinking that, but quickly restrained himself, grabbing on to the edge of his seat. Fin noticed his struggle and decided to do something about it.

"Six hundred!" Richard asked. Fin pressed his button. Elliot looked at Fin with questioning eyes.

"We can try to save as many as possible." Fin answered. "Let's see how high this gets first." He whispered.

"1,000!" The woman pressed her button.

"Fuck." Fin muttered.

"2,000, hm!" Fin pushed the button.

"2,500, can I get that!" No one pushed. "2,500 for this beautiful 16 year old virgin, no experience what so ever!" A man pressed his button.

"3,000!" Fin pressed it.

"Only 3,000? Last time we had a virgin up it went up to sixteen thousand! Come on! She may be a bit developed for her age but are you gonna let these bastards take whats _yours_?" He advertised. A man pressed the button.

"6,000!"  
"This is the highest I can go, man." Fin whispered, then pressing his button. What they did to save lives.

"Going once." Richard said. "Going twice..." "SOLD! To the man in the leather coat. Collect your prize from the prize room." Security led Fin to a room where the woman was soon brought in. He was away from Elliot. There was no one to stop him from losing control.

"Is a check good?" Fin asked. The man that made Olivia dress earlier nodded. Fin just hoped to god these people were stupid enough for a false check. He made up a name, "Tyler Williams," and signed a fake signature below.

"Make it out to Gary Erwin."

"Is he the leader of this corporation?" Fin asked, hoping the answer was yes. It would be much easier to track him down.

"No, just someone higher up there. We don't give out the bosses name." He said.

"Oh." Fin wrote the name.

"Thank you for your purchase Mr. Williams." Fin handed over the check and took the womans arm, leading her out. She was sobbing. The hallway was empty, so he turned Lexi to face him.

"Hey, hey. I'm a cop. My name is Detective Fin Tutuola. I wrote them a fake check to get you out of there. I'm undercover with my partner Elliot Stabler. One of our own, Olivia, was taken here and we came to save her and all of you." Fin quickly explained.

"You're lying!" She cried.

"Sh, no I'm not. You need to whisper." Fin pulled out his badge and flashed it to her, shoving it back in his pocket quickly.

"Thank you so much." She cried, hugging him.

"Stop, we have to make it look real. I'll be fake mean to you, and bring you back to the car. So when I'm rough, it's for show, alright?"

"O-Okay." Lexi wiped her eyes. "My real name is "Kristen Mayes."

"Alright, come on Kristen." He took her arms and dragged her to the door. "Come on you little bitch." He said, when he noticed a couple walk past him. He brought her to Elliot's car.

"Get in the backseat and lay down on the floor, no one can see you." Kristen climbed in the backseat and layed on the floor. "Do not come out no matter what."

"You said your detective friend that was takens name is Olivia?"

"..Yeah." She sat up.

"I met a woman who said she was a detective named Olivia. Olivia Benson I think it was. She said not to worry, that her friends would find us all and save us. She got in trouble for talking." Kristen wiped her eyes furiously, not being able to stop her constant tears.

"Got in trouble..?"

"They beat her for talking. They hurt her more then they hurt me." This made Fin really nervous, because this girl was in pretty bad shape as it is. Fin got in the car and closed the door.

"What else can you tell me about this place?" 

**XX  
**

Elliot was thankful that Fin helped the girl, but a bit nervous now that he was alone. He needed to stay calm.

"Up next is fourteen year old virgin, Gina Quinton." It literally took every single bit of strength in his body not to run up there and kill everyone that threatened her. He closed his eyes tightly until it was over.

"Next is Vienna, about thirty!" Another woman came out. Elliot was losing patience. He could barely take it anymore. Another woman was sold off to another pervert.

"Up next is a woman in about her early to mid-thirties, Beth!" Richard, the host, shouted. More men applauded. Elliot felt sick. So many women degraded. Then his heart literally sunk when he saw Olivia brought out. Elliot gagged when he saw her. She was in a small leather bra and panties, and heels. She was showing off more skin then he'd ever seen her do, and bruises and cuts covered almost every inch of skin.

If he was anyone other then Elliot Stabler, no one would be able to recognize her. Tears filled his eyes. This was his fault.

"400 hundred!" Richard demanded. A fat man pressed the button.

"Seven hun-" Before the man could even finish his sentance Elliot slammed his hand on the button.

"Well somebodies eager." Richard laughed along with the audience. Elliot's heart was beating fast, breathing strained, his jaw clenched tightly. He couldn't contain himself. He couldn't wait until after the auction when he'd win. He needed her safe with him now.

Unfortunately they were nowhere near safety when he jumped at the host. People gasped and stood when Elliot threw Richard to the ground and pounded him before security pulled him off. He elbowed one in the face and spun around, snapping the other ones arm back. They both fell to the ground.

Elliot and Olivia looked at eachother before Olivia's resolve crumbled before him.

"El!" She cried, falling to the ground, relief hitting her hard. He did come to save her. He did care. He lifted her up and hugged her to him.

"I love you, Liv." He sobbed in to her shoulder.

"I love you too, El. Love you so much." She'd never felt so close to him. They completely forgot about their situation. That is, until a couple of security guards grabbed Elliot and pulled him back, then one grabbing Olivia.

"No!" Elliot snarled, reaching out towards Olivia. She tried to grab his hand but they were too far from each other. The guard threw Olivia to the ground hard and her head slammed against the tile hard. Her eyes slipped closed. Blood slowly formed under her head.

"LIV!" Elliot screamed, realization of what happened to her overwhelming him. He didn't know if she was dead or not. He couldn't get to her. "OLIVIA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears pouring down his face.

"FBI GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" A voice yelled. Several FBI agents had guns pointed at people and surprisingly no one listened. Quite a few people pulled out their own guns and shot back at the police, breaking out in to a gun fight. Elliot gathered Olivia in his arms and picked her up bridal style. He brought her in to the room the host came out of where there were no gunshots sounding. But the minute he entered the room something hard smashed over his head, and he fell to the ground, black spots taking over his vision.

**XX**

When Elliot woke up he found himself in a hospital bed. He blinked a few times, and remembered everything up until he was knocked out. Olivia. Where was she? Did someone grab her before the police found him? Oh god, was she dead?

"You're awake." Cragen walked in with Fin and a doctor.

"Olivia." Elliot muttered. "Is she okay?" The doctor checked Elliot's blood pressure.

"She's okay, Elliot. She's sleeping. She just had a concussion and only lost a little blood." Fin smiled reassuringly. "She's with Munch right now." Elliot smiled softly. She was okay.

"And her condition?"

"She was really badly injured, and according to as much of a statement as I could get from her without her breaking down..She was raped by five different men." Fin said quietly. Tears were already trailing down Elliot's face.

"Oh god." He closed his eyes.

"She's alright now, Elliot. She's safe."

"What about everyone else?"

"FBI rated the entire place. A lot of the women died in the hospital, some of them were found dead, but a lot of them are being taken care of and reuniting with their families."

"Good." He whispered. "I need to see Liv."

"You're in good enough condition to walk." The doctor nodded. "Okay, you can see her. Room 208." Elliot got up and walked to Olivia's room. He entered. Munch and Olivia looked at him. Elliot had so much trouble staring at her without crying.

"I'll give you two a mintue." Munch said leaving the room and closing the door.

"I'm so sorry." Elliot choked. "This is all my fault."  
"Absolutely not!" She said. "I do not blame you at ALL. Even if you hadn't fought with me at the precinct and drove me home, he still would've found an opportunity to grab me. You know that." Elliot sat down on the edge of the bed.

"But-"

"No buts Elliot! This is zero percent your fault. Got it?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. About earlier. When.."

"When?"  
"When I told you I loved you." Her heart danced in her chest.

"Yeah?"

"I meant it." She smiled.

"Me too."

"Good." Elliot said, and lightly kissed her on the lips. "We'll take it as slow as you possibly want. I understand how dating can be hard after – after -" He stopped himself.

"It's okay. I want to be with you." She kissed him back, hard on the lips.

"I do love you."  
"I love you too." She said back, a full on grin on her face.

"You'll never get hurt again. I promise."  
"Oh, I don't doubt that you'll keep that promise." She laughed. He was so glad she wasn't broken. She could smile and laugh. He had no idea this woman could be _this_ strong. She was byfar the strongest person he'd ever met.

They were in love.

They would finally be together.

And she was smiling.

But most importantly...

Olivia was finally home.


End file.
